Ask Me To Stay
by Reader'sConscious
Summary: Clary went away to Monte Carlo for the summer to visit her father Valentine Morgenstern, he was fun to hang with, but when Clary returns she has a secret romance with Raphael while Jace starts to woo her, Isabelle and Simon try to push them together, and Alec is afraid to tell everyone he's gay but Magnus won't wait around forever. I don't Own MI and I won't Repeat It!
1. Chapter 1

"Clary" Simon yelled, swinging her around. He had missed her.

"Si I've only been gone for the summer…" Clary said, laughing.

"Yeah, but that's a long time, how have you been?" Simon said, he was staring at Clary's boobs.

"SIMON" Clary shrieked, covering her chest, she simply stared at him.

"Sorry, its just you look different" Simon said, she was wearing a blue, white, red and yellow Mickey mouse crop sweater, and long leggings that stopped below her belly button, she had on black and white Jordan's.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Clary asked, laughing at Simon's face.

"Yes…" Simon said, he moved out of her way closing the door and leading her to the living room, there sit the lightwoods, Alec, Isabelle and Jace. "Clare meet my girlfriend Isabelle and her brother's Jace and Alec" Simon smiled.

"Hi" Clary said, She thought Isabelle was really pretty, all of them were gorgeous, but when she saw the blonde with the gold eyes, she thought it didn't do him justice.

"Hey I'm Isabelle, it's nice to meet you, Simon's told me so much about you, and hopefully we can all be friends?" Isabelle said she smiled.

"I think we'll all get along swimmingly" Clary said, making Simon grin.

"I'm Alec, I'm their older brother" Alec said, shaking Clary's hand.

"Nice to meet you" Clary said, she smiled.

"I'm Jace, the medium child, but I am better known for my charm and hot body" Jace said, he winked at Clary making her blush.

"Umm…. It's nice to meet you" Clary said. She looked at Simon.

"So Clare-bear I thought since it's your first night back we could have a movie night" Simon said, he sat down next to Isabelle.

"Okay" Clary simply said, she was in between Jace and Alec, on the couch.

"Great" Isabelle said she stared at Clary. "You're very pretty" Isabelle smiled.

"Thanks you're very pretty to" Clary said, she was about to ask Simon a question when her phone rang, she answered it without seeing the name.

"Entonces alguien me dijo una morena muy sexy estaba de vuelta en la ciudad" Raphael said, Clary nearly dropped the phone.

"Oh my god you're back" Clary said, she was smiling, she hadn't seen Raphael since the beginning of summer.

"Of course, and I really want to see you" Raphael said, he sounded so sexy with his accent.

"Uh… How about I come over tomorrow" Clary said, Isabelle was staring at her with a the 'You're talking to a hot guy look'.

"Great, but I really want to hear you're Spanish, I've always liked your sexy voice" Raphael said.

"Ya sabes que me habría gustado pensar que no es todo lo que has perdido" Clary said, Jace's smile turned into a smirk.

"Oh sweety, that is not all I've missed, I miss your eye's, your nose, your ears, your neck, your sweet lips, your" Raphael said.

"Oh shut it" Clary said, she was blushing.

"Well hopefully you'll be persuaded to stop by later, and we can hang out" Raphael said, Clary was deep in trance.

"I'll talk to you later" Clary said.

"Oh does that mean you'll be wearing nothing when we talk, because if so I'll" Raphael started but Clary cut him off.

"You're such a guy" Clary said, she hung up.

"You're still dating that Spanish guy…." Simon said he stared at Clary.

"No, we're not dating Si, we're just friends" Clary said, she was glaring at him.

"Well the way you were looking when you talked to the guy seemed like you're more than friends" Isabelle said.

"I have to go but it was really nice meeting you Clary" Alec said, Clary hugged him, which was the last thing he'd expected.

"Get used to it, Clary's very affectionate, and caring, she doesn't have a mean bone in her body" Simon said. "Well unless you upset her, than she's Godzilla meets The rock" Clary laughed., by that time Alec's car engine turned on, and you could hear his tires screech as he left the drive way.

"That sounds really hot" Jace said, swinging his arm over Clary's shoulder. "Good thing I'm affectionate to" Clary moved over into Alec's spot.

"I'm not that affectionate" Clary said, she was brushing her hair to one side.

"Ha" Isabelle said, she was choking on her own laughter.

"Simon! Max. I totally forgot i was supposed to watch him, we gotta go" Isabelle said, her face white, Simon got up and she pulled him through the door, but he managed to say.

"I'll call you later Clary" Simon yelled, as Isabelle pulled him, she was really strong, or could it be that Simon was really slender, when they left it was kind of awkward, Clary hadn't known Jace.

"So…." Clary said, she was watching Jace curiously.

"You know you don't have to act shy around me, I don't bite" Jace smiled a dangerous smile. "Unless of course you want me to".

"Simon's told me so much about you, I wonder if your girlfriend would mind you flirting aimlessly with another woman?" Clary asked, she loved Jace's gold eyes, they looked amazing.

"Aline knows I flirt, she does it too, we don't really take it seriously" Jace said, he watched Clary; he thought she was beautiful, with her dyed honey brown hair.

"Oh well I guess I should go… um" Clary said, she looked at Jace he was smiling.

"You could leave or we could hang out, get to know each other" Jace said, he leaned in closer. "Or we could" He said, his lips moved against my skin, I watched him, I flinched.

"I don't mess around with other people's boyfriends, no matter how hot they are, I have to go, it was nic… it was an interesting thing meeting you" Clary said, she got up and grabbed her phone off the coffee table, leaving a shocked Jace by himself.

"Isabelle why did you make us leave them alone?" Simon asked his extremely sexy girlfriend.

"From what you've told me Clary is an innocent girl, who has quite a nice girl thing going on, she can be a bitch when needed but other than that she's an amazing person, I like her for Jace" Isabelle said, she kissed Simon. "Now shut up about it and lets watch a movie" Simon climbed in bed with Isabelle and watched the movie, Max had been with Maryse, Isabelle's mother.

"Clary are you ever going to tell Simon about us" Raphael said, he was fidgeting in his living room couch with Clary.

"I don't know, he hates Diego, for what he did to Rebecca and basically you, because you're his brother, maybe we can hang out with him after a little while, and then once he likes you, then we can go public" Clary said, Raphael was clearly frustrated.

"Fine, but if any guy thinks they can have you, they're so wrong, because you're all mine" Raphael muttered.

"You know…" Clary said, she stood up taking Raphael's hand and leading him to his room. "We're all alone, for three hours, I think maybe I should distract you from your annoyed thoughts" Clary said, she closed the door locking it behind her, she pushed him on the bed, taking control of the situation.

"You are so sexy when you take charge" Raphael purred, Clary smiled.

"Oh I know" Clary said, she turned on music and started to do a strip tease for him. (Chris brown Love More the clean version)

"You have no idea what you're doing to me" Raphael said, he was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

After about three months, of them all hanging out, and sleeping over each other's house, they all were so close, it was like nothing could tear them apart.

Clary had on a black lacy bra with matching underwear, she was searching her closet for a cute outfit, when Jace knocked on the door, she didn't know who it was, she just said enter, knowing it would be Simon, Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Maia, Jordan or Raphael, her family was in england for the month.

"Well, well, well, this view could not get any better... well unless you take off your clothes" Jace said wriggling an eyebrow.

"I guess i'm honored, for the compliment" Clary said, she settled on a cute cream bohemian fringe top, that stopped half an inch under her bra, the fringes went past her high waisted denim shorts and brown belt, she pulled on light brown ankle boots, she changed in front of him, he was wide eyed only sluts did that, and from what he had been hearing Clary wasn't close to being a slut.

"You just changed in front of me... You're brave redhead" Jace said, he sat on her bed, she sat next to him.

"Why are you here so early... wait why are you even here at all no offense?" Clary said, she was looking in his tawny eyes, they made her just want to jump his bones right there.

"First you said, we didn't know each other so I thought maybe we could hang out today, plus If I didn't come this early and steal you, someone might steal you away, and before you asked you left you're door open, I locked it" Jace said, Clary laughed.

"Wow. You don't waste any time at all... I'm starting to like you Lightwood" Clary said, she got up to go downstairs, but before she even had the chance Jace, pulled her to him and kissed her, she didn't pull away she stayed like that, she was kissing him so hungrily, she climbed on to his lap, gasping as his hands went under her shirt, he slid his lips down her jaw line and was kissing his way down to her neck, making Clary moan lowly, he loved how she arched her back, he was rubbing her breasts when she pulled his shirt over his head, she was kissing him fiercely, then she pulled from him remembering her boyfriend.

"Oh... I... I'm sorry ..." Clary froze mid section... she was afraid of talking because she knew her words would defy her, as much as she liked Raphael, Jace made her weak in the knee's, it was hard for her to even see him shirt less... she turned away.

"Clary its my fault, I'm sorry" Jace said, he pulled his shirt back on, while Clary fixed her bra under her shirt, she was so horny, and Jace made her even more horny, she would burst if he knew what she was thinking.

"It's my fault, you kissed me, but I kissed you back, I basically was stripping you bare..." Clary said, her cheeks flushed, she grabbed her bucket bag from zara and raced down stairs with Jace in pursuit, he grabbed her arm.

"Are you really going to do this? I kissed you, I'm sure I was the one who initiated it, but to be very honest you seemed to want to, but i'm sorry for surprising you, thought i'm not sorry for kissing you, because I really like you" Jace said, he was so close she felt his breath on her neck.

"Jace stop! you have a girlfriend and I already stated i'm not a cheater I don't care how attracted I am to you" Clary said, she left Jace just standing there in awe, he had never had a girl, stop making out with him or walk away from him, it was always him, something about this girl made him feel weird, he really liked her and the strange thing about that was Jace never really liked anyone, Aline was a great girl, he liked her but something about Clary.

"Isabelle get your ass over here!" Clary yelled running up the stairs, she walked in Isabelle's room, and Isabelle stared at her.

"How can I do that when you walked to me?" Isabelle smiled, that dumbfold smirk.

"Don't even, you sent Jace over, Why do you and Simon keep trying to push us together, he's still dating Aline" Clary said, she was pissed if it was humanly possible steam would be coming from her ears and nose from frustration.

"He said they broke up, she moved to Canada, didn't you give him a chance to explain?" She asked, Clary felt stupid, she had climbed on Jace's laps and kissed him, over the past three months they all have gotten close, but Jace and Clary more than anyone else.

"We sort of started making out, than his shirt came off, and then I sort of freaked out" Clary said, she felt a flash of guilt for treating Jace how she did and for doing it when she had been seeing Raphael.

"Damn... You're a wild beast" Isabelle said, chuckling, Clary punched her in the chest, she fell off the stool she was on holding her chest. "Ow!".

"Thats what you get!" Clary yelled, she was upset with herself more than anything, Raphael had done nothing but been completely honest about how he felt about her, but she was already prepared another guy's bones, If he ever found out, he would hate her" Clary sighed, leaving Isabelle's room she was walking out the house when she saw Alec kissing Magnus, she smiled, she was glad they were happy, she walked back to her house and went inside.

"Hey there" Jace said, he sat on her couch, Clary stared at him.

"Don't you ever let go of an argument or do you like being right all the time" Clary said, she sat on the couch with him.

"The thought has crossed my mind hundreds of times, but I just love proving people wrong" Jace said, he smiled and Clary just wanted to kiss him again, she stared at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier, you didn't deserve that" Clary softly said, she was watching his eyes dance.

"You didn't know, I should have told you, instead of attacking you with my sexy lips, though I'm pretty sure you love my lips" Jace said, making Clary laugh.

"Nah. I can deal without em" Clary stated, she was lying through her teeth and Jace knew it. 

"So if I were to kiss you, you wouldn't kiss me back" Jace said, moving closer to her.

"I...I... Wouldn't... ki-" Clary said, but Jace kissed her, she didn't even hesitate, she gave all in and kissed him back, he was playing with her hair, as she fisted her hand into his hair, gently, earning a groan from him, she laughed and he kissed her neck, trailing down, she pushed him back on the couch and kissed him, so passionately. "What were you saying again?" He asked, pulling her mouth back to his, their tongues were feeling around in each others mouths. Jace let his hands travel to Clary's chest, and she was moaning softly, he dropped his hands from her, and went for his shirt, when he saw her going to lift it, he took it off and threw it on the floor, kissing her back he flipped her on her back. The door opened, and Clary shrieked, when she saw who it was, her face filled with horror.

"What The Fuck!" Raphael said, he was ready to rip Jace's head off.

"Its..." Clary said, she pushed Jace off of her and got up.

"Don't tell me its not what it looks like, I've gave you time to tell your stupid geek of a friend about us, and I've been more than understanding and i'm done Clary, were done!" Raphael yelled, Clary felt like the world had came from under her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't going to say that... It was my fault, and I'm so sorry, I can't give you an excuse because there isn't one, I did it, because I wanted to, I knew it would hurt you, and I still did it anyway because I liked Jace, and I'm so sorry" Clary said, Raphael looked so upset like he was going to explode.

"Has this been going on for the past months? did you want us to be a secret because of him?" Raphael asked, pain clear in his voice.

"No, we flirted before this, but we haven't kissed before today, I'm really sorry" Clary said, tears were rolling down her cheeks, Raphael walked up to her and Jace was on high alert to see if he was going to hurt her, but he hugged her.

"I noticed how distant you were for the past months, but I ignored it because of my own selfish reasons I like you, but I did this to myself I knew something was up with you, ever since you got back you changed, I guess I never expected you to admit you had feelings for someone else, you just admit it, and yes I'm pissed but I would rather have you as a friend than not at all" Raphael said, he hugged her, and Jace stared, in disbelief.

"I'm really sorry, I should have just told you" Clary sputtered, he stepped back and cupped her face.

"Stop apologizing, we had fun together, and i'm over it, I just want you to be happy" Raphael said, reassuring her, she smiled.

"Plus it gives me a chance to have some random flings" Raphael said, making Clary laugh.

"I love you" Clary said, into my ear. I smiled.

"I more so" Raphael said, he pecked her on the lips and left, leaving a stunned Clary and a seething with anger Jace.


End file.
